


Riddle Me This Emergency! Style

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Just a fun riddle
Kudos: 3





	Riddle Me This Emergency! Style

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing. I will return them in good working order when I am done.

Question:  
What has four arms, four legs, four eyes, and one brain?  
Answer:   
Squad 51


End file.
